Ike vs Guts
Ike vs Guts is a What-If? Death Battle by WarpStar930. Descrption Two Mercenaries with bad ass swords and feats enter to see who will get sliced! Interlude Wiz: Mercenaries. The Heroes-for-Hire that crush anyone who stand in their way. Boomstick: And these two are prime examples! Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Wiz: And Guts, the Black Swordsman. Boomtik: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ike Wizard: Many year ago, on the continent of Tellius a child was born to the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. This boy would grow up to become none other than the Radiant Hero, Ike. Boomstick: While carrying the Japanese Boy with Spiky Hair of an unnatural color cliche. While being the added Swordsman ability. Nice. Wizard: After seventeen years his father allowed him to sign up with the Mercenaries, training him in the way of Sword Play. He was doing well for such a rookie! Well, until- Boomstick: Ha! I knew it! To add to his Cliche his father was killed by an oncoming evil known as the Black Knight, and of course, Ike wanted to end him. Told you his story was cliche! Wizard: Grr... Ike was forced to take over his father's role of leader and guardian of his little sister Mist. Boomstick: Ugh I hate taking care of siblings, they're so loud and whiny! But brats aside, it's not ALL bad. Because his daddy died he got to inherit his sweet ass blade, Ragnell! Ragnell happens to be a Blade of Divine Power, like all blades should. ''' Wizard: Although Ike did not truly learn to use ALL it's abilities until he became a lord, where all his talent was realized. He was so talented, he is able to us Ragnell as a one handed blade, despite it being a two handed one. '''Boomstick: Ugh... I don't want to hear about a regular sword! Wizard: Shut up Boomstick. When using Ragnell, he can use an ability called Eruption, a fire based magic that he can charge up to deal powerful damage. Though at it's highest it can damage him with recoil. Boomstick: It's literally an actual explosion of fire from the ground. Wizard: Yeah. That's what an eruption is Boomstick. Boomstick: You don't say? Wizard: *facepalms* Boomstick: On a different note, Ike's most Iconic attack/trademark is his Aether, in which he throw's his sword so high and hard, it'll knock the opponent up there with it before he himself drags him or her to the ground with a mighty force. Wizard: His concentration in this move allows him to not flinch when the enemy strikes and his other Skill Quickdraw allows him to cover distance, even if he's in the air. Boomstick: Ike's other Skill is your handy Counter, a move that allows him to block an opponents strike, while also returning the same amount of damage. Talk about a new meaning to the Bigger they are, the harder they fall! Wizard: Lastly his most devastating move with Ragnell is his Great Aether. With this move his opponent will once again be knocked into the sky, only to be barraged with multiple, flaming hits and being slammed onto the ground in an encompassing explosion. Almost no enemy survives this attack. Boomstick: And even then it's not his last weapon. He has his father's Urvan which is said to be the strongest Axe in all of Tellius. Not only is it huge and powerful, it also grants the user some extra defense. Wiz: Even with some of these impressive weapons at his disposal, his most essential piece of arsenal is his blessing from the goddess Yune herself. Boomstick: Did you know Ike is a God Slayer? Well he is! Wiz: His blessing made him strong enough to defeat the goddess Ashera! And if you know anything about this wiki, you know that goddesses shouldn't be messed with. Boomstick: But he's not perfect, despite what we've said. He's extremely SLOW! His inferno takes time to charge and his brute strength doesn't always mean victory. Wiz: But even with his weaknesses it's not good to mess with the Mercenary who fight's for his friends. Ike: You'll get no sympathy from me. Guts Wiz: In the universe of Berserk, no origin story or present story for that matter, is darker and sadder than that of The Black Swordsman, Guts. Boomstick: Do we have to go over this again? This story gives me stomach churns... Wiz: Suck it up, anyways, there was an awful massacre of a village by a group of raiders, where the Villagers were hung from a tree and left to die. But soon after, there was a sign of activity from a decaying pregnant woman. Boomstick: Ugh... out of the dead vagina came a baby, barely clinging to life. He would've died if it hadn't been for some passing mercenaries, who found baby Guts and gave him to the camp prostitute who actually raised him with SOME love and care. Wiz: Until she died of the plague by the time Gut's was three. Boomstick: But then he was raised by mercenaries and taught the art of Badass Swordplay, being stronger that people his age! Haha! Wiz: But at the same time he was physically and psychologically abused. Boomstick: Oh... But he killed his adoptive father Gambino! Take that! Wiz: Then he got kicked out of his mercenary group and forced to fend for himself. Boomstick: Oh... Well he became a Bad Ass mercenary and ended up joining up with The Band of the Hawk! Then they traveled around, ending a Hundred Year War single handedly! They even showed Guts how to have a little fun and Guts even got himself laid! ''' Wiz: But- '''Boomstick: I swear to god if you say another bad fucking thing i'll blow your head off. Wiz: I'm only progressing the story! Boomstick: Fine... Wiz: Grifith, the leader of the band, summoned a bunch of demons, killed all of Guts' friends, made him watch while he raped his girlfriend in a pool of their blood and gouged out his eye while forcing him to chop off his own arm. Boomstick: That is the wors-''' Wiz: Oh, and branding his body and claiming Guts' soul as his own. '''Boomstick: .... God Damn it.... Well anyways, Guts swore that he would end Grifith in the worst way anyone could die. Wiz: And to do so, he needed all the correct weapons. Like his icon- Boomstick: I'M DOING THIS ONE WIZ! Not you! ''' Wiz: Okay Geez! '''Boomstick: Guts' most iconic weapon is his Dragonslayer, a Humongous, seemingly unwieldable blade that is actually TALLER and HEAVIER than Guts. Wiz: While it's a miracle he can wield this, it goes even further! He can actually wield this blade without losing speed, almost like using a regular one handed sword. It's so heavy and durable it can break most armors and weapons without much resistance. Boomstick: In fact, he's spread so much gore with this, it exists on an Astral plane, meaning it can harm the physical, and supernatural... Who ya gonna call? Wiz: No! No! Boomstick: Guts' Busters! Wiz: *mechanical sounds then SMACK! is heard* Boomstick: OW! Wiz: Guts doesn't rely on just his Dragonslayer for combat. His chopped off arm was replaced with a mechanical one that fires explosive rounds and repeater arrows. But it pale in comparison to his arguably most dangerous piece of equipment... Boomstick: The Berserker Armor! This baby defends his body from oncoming blows and ups his strength and speed Ten Fold. He strikes harder than a cannon, and can actually break his arm while doing so. Wiz: But the Berserker Armor is so wretched and deadly, it will allow Guts to continue fighting until every last drop of blood is spilled and all bones are broke. And if it is broken, the Berserker armor will put it back in place. Boomstick: No matter what you see, Guts is no normal man! He's somehow survived SO much shit in his life, it's a wonder he isn't six feet under. Hey that rhymes! ' Wiz: He once went so fast he terrified a man who could go Mach 22- ''Sterling Archer: Phrasing! '''Boomstick: Tanked a blast that could level a small city, POINT BLANK, Slayed countless demons and men, and also survived the heart of a City Block level explosion. Wiz: If you don't do what the Black Swordsman wants... you're history. Guts: ... You're in my way. Stand Aside. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, we have to thank MethodMan11 for providing some information on Guts, Shadow for providing info on Ike and Ahoeschoolingroudon for the thumbnail! Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Ike had been walking through a forest, enjoying his day when he heard the sound of yelling and screeching! He rushed quickly towards the are to see a man in a black cloak standing over what looked to be a dead demon of some kind. The man had a sword that was taller than he was! "Hey! Where'd you get that fancy sword?" Ike called out to the man. The man turned to face him and Ike felt his heart rate quicken. The man had an eyepatch and multiple scars. "You're in my way. Move now." he spoke with a harsh edge to his voice. "Wait a sec... You're the Black Swordsman! You're the one who's been terrorizing people and slaying castle guards." Ike growled darkly. He drew Ragnell and pointed at the man, "I can't have someone like you walking around freely!" The Swordsman did nothing except pull off his cloak to reveal a man larger than he was, with a mechanical arm! "I warned you. Now Die!" The Swordsman exclaimed, drawing his sword. FIGHT! The two rushed at each other, their blades colliding in a flash of sparks. The push at each other for a moment before Guts takes the upper hand and smacks Ike into a nearby tree. Guts tried to rush in and complete the job, but Ike foresaw his attack and had prepared and Inferno, half charge. He slammed it into the ground, sending Guts crashing back. Ike leapt in to make a downwards stab, but Guts rolled away, standing and firing arrows out of his arm at Ike, who dashed over to the side and hid behind a tree. He heard a WHOOSH and instinctively ducked. Good thing too, as the tree he was behind snapped in half cleanly and fell to the ground. Ike turned to see Guts slashing at him and blocked, only to be knocked off his feet and sent sprawling. 'His sword is so HEAVY! How does he wield such a thing?!' he thought as he rolled to the side, avoiding being chopped in half by the relentless attacker. Ike got into a stance as the unwavering swordsman lunged again, activating Counter! A spray of blood and a red mark appeared on Guts' chest and he staggered back. "AETHER!" Ike called out, launching Guts up into the air and coming back down in a massive explosion of dust. When it cleared Ike expected to be standing there victorious, instead he saw the fiend getting right back up despite his injuries! Ike got back into his stance and waited. Guts was wondering why this punk wasn't dead yet. 'He's strong, i'll give him credit... but he's tiring. Anyone could see that.' he thought to himself before rushing back in, only to be met with a new weapon from the boy. Ike swung the Urvan toward the Black Swordsman caught him off guard, forcing him to deflect the oncoming blow. As it was being blocked, Guts pulled off his hand and pointed it right Ike. The two froze. "DIE!" Guts exploded, the gun following suit. Guts put the hand back in place and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did , all he saw was an axe with an explosion hole in it. Ike had used Urvan to defend the oncoming strike. "Nice try menace! You fall now!" Ike yelled, in pain as some of the explosion had hurt his arm. He swung Urvan into Guts and knocked him away, to which Guts got right back up and downward slashed with Dragonslayer, putting all his weight into it. Urvan shattered under the extreme force and weight, sending Ike sprawling as he too was slashed across the chest. Ike clattered to the ground as his armor broke. Ike rolled to the side as Dragonslayer came down on his form once again, cleaving off a piece of his arm skin. Ike screamed in pain and staggered away, pulling out Ragnell again. Guts howled in rage and rushed in, one last time hoping the punk said his prayers. He was caught off guard however when- "GREAT-" The punk slashed Guts into the air before leaping up after him, glowing with energy. "AETHER!!!" Guts felt himself spin around multiple times, pain coming from the brats sword every time. Guts began to feel tugging sensations as he did so and finally he was slammed into the ground, the Black Swordsman exploding in hundreds of bloody pieces. Ike landed and panted, looking around to see if the battle was done, which it was. He sighed in relief and fell unconscious against the ground. K.O! Results Boomstick: What. The. Fuck. Wiz: I know but- Boomstick: YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT THE WARRIOR WHO'S SLAYED COUNTLESS DEMONS AND SURVIVED POINT BLANK, CITY LEVEL EXPLOSIONS COULD BE BEATEN BY A GUY WITH A TINY SWORD?! Wiz: Boomstick! Would you let me explain? Boomstick: Fine, but you better have a damn good one. Wiz: Guts is a MONSTER in a fight and he could easily take down anyone it his way, but it's different with Ike. Ike is a much smaller, less physically intimidating opponent to Guts and is much different from what he's used to. Boomstick: BUT YOU LEFT OUT THE BERERKER ARMOR!!!! Wiz: We did! Because Guts only activates his Berserker Armor when the opponent has proven he can outlast him at base form. And since Ike is human he'd be ultra susceptible to being Underestimated. Boomstick: But Guts has survived WAY worse! Wiz: Yes that is true, but Greath Aether is not an explosion. It is a Divine Blade built for slashing and stabbing etc. Guts has indeed survived getting a limb chopped off, but never multiple different limbs at once. Boomstick: THE ARM CANNON?! Wiz: The arm canon could be countered by the Urvan, given it's vast size. But it was extremely weakened, which is why Guts shattered it on the next strike. Boomstick: Damn... I guess in the end, Guts splattered. Wiz: The winner is Ike Next time... Boomstick: Next time oooonn Death Battle. BATTLE OF THE HAMMER USERS SONIC VS KIRBY AMY VS. KING DEDEDE! Trivia Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Fire Emblem Vs Berserk Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword Wielders